Y todo comenzó por
by Blue-Salamon
Summary: -Taiki has estado muy raro...- Y pensar que todo comenzó por una pequeña acción de su amiga, porque era su amiga ¿cierto? Sólo eran amigos ¿o no? Entonces ¿por qué aquella carta y, ahora que lo pensaba, por qué hizo "eso"? -Eso explica porqué la nombras cuando duermes... -Después de ayudar a sus amigos(de esa forma) y una despedida a medias, tendrán reencuentro bastante peculiar...
1. Solo amigos

**Bienvenidos sean a este fanfic, veran este es un fanfic dedicado a mi pareja favorita de digimon xross wars la 6ta temporada de digimon, Taiki y Akari (tambien conocida como taikari).**

**Bueno como todos ya saben y creo que esta de mas por decir que los personajes de digimon xros wars no son mios, y por sobre todo, digimon tampoco...**

**Referencias: capitulo 29 del anime, el capitulo en el que retornan al mundo humano Taiki, Akari y Zenjiro**

**Por ende como todos y espero no sonar repetitiva dejen reviews se los agradeceria muchiiiiiisisisisimo**

* * *

><p>Shoutmon POV<p>

-Oh –bostecé. Tenía mucho sueño sin embargo de alguna manera no podía dormir.

Salí afuera para tratar de relajarme y vi a Taiki: nuestro general… –¿Taiki? –…y mi mejor amigo. Le llamé para obtener su antención.

-¿Eh? Shoutmon… -dijo viéndome, casi en forma de susurro. Parecia sorprendido, pero extrañamente inexpresivo, como si el hacer una simple expresión le cansara.

-¿Qué haces aquí no deberías estar durmiendo? –pregunté algo desconcertado por aquella observación que hice en un minuto.

-No puedo dormir –respondió un tanto…vagante, y volvió a dirigir su mirada a la luna.

-Yo tampoco –dije mientras tomaba asiento a su lado en la roca en la que estaba sentado, la cual no estaba muy lejos de nuestro campamento. Observé atentamente a Taiki, desde que volvimos al digimundo se ha comportado muy raro, claro que el sabía como ocultarlo y la mayoría no se daba cuenta de su rareza, pero yo no, lo conozco tan bien, que casi estaba seguro de que jamás me contaría que le pasaba.

Entonces vi que saco algo de la bolsa de su short.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué es eso? –pregunté mientras observaba un papelito con las palabras escritas "Para: Taiki, De: Akari" –¿ah? –ahora estaba sorprendido, dirigí mi mirada a él –¡Hey! Taiki ¿estas bien? –pregunté preocupado al ver que su rostro se puso rojo.

Taiki POV

-¿Eh? –me volví a Shoutmon sinceramente confundido. ¿A qué venia la pregunta?

-Te pusiste todo rojo –señaló preocupado –no estarás enfermo ¿verdad? –inquirió mientras sus ojos me miraban casi con reproche.

Yo instintivamente me puse una mano en la mejilla comprobando que estaba caliente, solté un suspiro y dejando caer mi mano a un costado respondí –la verdad es que no lo sé –no necesite voltear para saber que esto causo confusión en mi compañero.

Oí como Shoutmon soltó un suspiro de resignación o exaspero.

-Taiki has estado muy raro últimamente –comentó casi para alguien más y no para mí -¿Por qué? –me pregunto con un déjo de curiosidad en su voz.

Me reí un poco, nerviosamente -Supongo que no te lo puedo ocultar ¿verdad? – dije retóricamente, el sonrió con orgullo ante eso –bueno…-comencé pensando que era hora de hablar con alguien sobre "aquello".

Flashback.

-Chicos, no creo que estemos en alguna digi-zone, de hecho creo que ni siquiera estamos en el digimundo –dijo Akari observando lo que tenía enfrente de ella, los demás confundidos voltearon y vieron que en frente había una enorme ciudad.

-¿¡Como…!? –dijo Zenjiro impresionado.

-Hemos vuelto al mundo humano… –murmuró Taiki igual de asombrado y se quito sus guantes palpando el pasto del mundo real.

-Adiós chicos –dijo Zenjiro mientras salía corriendo.

-¿A dónde vas, Zenjiro? –preguntó Shoutmon.

-A casa, seguro que mis padres han de estar preocupados –respondió a lo lejos, y continuando con su camino poco a poco se fue haciendo invisible para sus amigos.

-Bueno, yo voy a dormir un rato chicos –dijo Shoutmon mientras se metía en el cross loader.

Mientras tanto Akari y Taiki se quedaron en el pasto meditando mientras veían algo confusos que realmente habían regresado a casa.

-Taiki –llamó Akari a su amigo.

-Mande –respondió Taiki.

-¿Eh? Bueno te quería preguntar si… -comenzó mientras un pequeño rubor se asomaba en sus mejillas.

Taiki la observo con atención "_No me había dado cuenta de lo linda que se ve…" _pensó _"¡espera un momento! ¿¡en qué rayos estoy pensando!?"_ se regañó a si mismo mientras se sonrojaba un poco.

-…si podrías acompañarme a casa –dijo Akari atropellando sus palabras por lo nerviosa que estaba.

-¿Eh? Pues si –respondió Taiki algo sonrojado –vamos –dijo mientras se levantaba y le extendía su mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

-Gracias –dijo tomando su mano. Y justo en ese momento en el que sus manos rosaron, una pequeña descarga eléctrica los recorrió a los dos y se miraron a los ojos.

_"¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué mi corazón esta latiendo tan rápido?"_ se preguntó mentalmente Taiki mientras veía a Akari directamente a los ojos.

_"Su mano esta tan suave…"_ pensó Akari con una pequeña sonrisa sin apartar la mirada de los ojos de su mejor amigo, Taiki.

Ambos se sonrojaron un poco y sin perder contacto visual Akari se levanto y se quedaron ahí parados en un trance hipnótico. Y cuando al fin Taiki despertó del trance aparto la mirada avergonzado y Akari soltó su mano.

-Lo siento –murmuró Taiki y entonces ambos se encaminaron a su casa en un silencio incomodo.

-Ah… ¿Taiki? –llamó Akari bacilando un poco.

Taiki hizo un sonido con la garganta, algo así como un "mmm" dando a entender que la estaba escuchando sin voltear a verla.

Akari entonces se interpuso en el camino de Taiki.

-¿Eh? ¿Que estas hacien…? –Taiki comenzó, pero antes de que pudiera terminar fue cortado por los labios de cierta pelirroja.

Akari junto sus labios con los de Taiki, este por su parte no sabía que hacer o cómo reaccionar, Akari, su mejor amiga… lo estaba… ¿¡besando!?

28…29…30

Pasaron 30 segundos del beso y Akari por fin se despego de Taiki, abriendo los ojos lentamente para luego apartar su mirada temerosamente de Taiki, quien aun no reaccionaba de lo que acababa de pasar.

-Hasta luego, Taiki –susurró Akari y salió corriendo, Taiki se quedo ahí pardo sin poder decir nada.

-A…Akari -balbuceó Taiki atónito -me…me…beso…-dijo Taiki, e inconscientemente una sonrisa se formo en sus labios.

Fin Del Flashback.

-¿¡QUE!? –gritó Shoutmon con los ojos como platos –¿¡Cómo que te beso!? –exclamó Shoutmon sorprendido.

Yo, exaltado, siseé en un pedido de silencio, mientras ponia de inmediato una mano en la boca de mi amigo digimon -¡Cállate! ¿Qué acaso quieres que todo el digimundo se entere? –exclamé en un hilo de voz viendo a todos lados, como si temiera que una manada de digimon saliera de la nada a descubrir el chisme.

Finalmente, luego de asegurarme, le destapé la boca a Shoutmon mientras suspiraba aliviado.

-Perdón, es que me sorprendió eso –dijo Shoutmon sonriendo nervioso.

Observé la nota que sostenía en mi mano.

-¿Y eso? –preguntó Shoutmon señalando la nota.

-No lo sé, la encontré hace rato en mi bolsillo –hablé pensativo –creo que ella la metió cuando se despidió de nosotros –dije con media sonrisa en mi rostro.

-¡Ah! –exclamó Shoutmon como si acabara de revelarle el secreto de la vida -¿Y ya la leíste? –preguntó, yo negué con la cabeza en forma de respuesta -¿no? ¿y por que no la lees? –inquirió confundido.

-No puedo… -dije agachando la mirada, sintiendome de pronto estúpido y avergonzado.

-¿No puedes? ¿Cómo que no puedes? Si es muy fácil desdoblarlo y… -comenzó mientras tomaba la nota y la comenzaba a desdoblar.

-¡No me refiero a eso! -eclamé arrebatando la nota de sus manos y la volví a doblar.

-¿Eh? –Shoutmon me miró curioso –¿Entonces a que te refieres? –me preguntó con el ceño fruncido desconcertado.

-Es que…de alguna manera siento…nervios de saber lo que dice…-dije frustrado, entonces oí una risita –¿eh? –me volví a ver a Shoutmon –¿qué es tan gracioso? –pregunté confundido y sintiendome ofendido.

-Escucharte –respondió Shoutmon entre risas.

-¿Ah? –me sentí aún más confundido, entonces Shoutmon paro de reírse y me miro con incredulidad.

-Taiki ¿acaso te estás escuchando? –me pregunto y al ver que la confusión no desaparecía de mi rostro comenzó a decir –Taiki, eres el general de Xross Heart. Te has convertido en una leyenda en el digimundo por haberte enfrentado y vencido a muchos generales del ejército bagura sin mostrar ni un poco de miedo o nerviosismo y ahora resulta que con solo una nota de tu mejor amiga sientes…¿nervios? ¡Debes de estar bromeando! –explicó dándome a entender por que se reía y me di cuenta de que lo que decía era cierto…todavía no puedo creer lo que dije a continuación.

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero…el amor es tan confuso –dije después de soltar un suspiro…momento ¿dije amor?

-Alto ¿dijiste amor? –pregunto Shoutmon. Por un instante me causo gracia que hubieramos pensado lo mismo, pero no era el momento para reírme…entonces pude sentir como mis mejillas se calentaban y mi corazón se aceleraba.

-Eh…yo… creo… que…si… -dije mirando a todos lados nerviosamente.

-Eso explica por que cuando duermes mencionas su nombre –dijo Kiriha sentado atrás de nosotros con su cabeza apoyada en su mano.

-¡Kiriha! ¿¡que haces aquí!? –preguntó bruscamente Shoutmon poniéndose de pie en un salto.

-Es que oí un grito que me despertó –dijo Kiriha ignorando el tono de voz que Shoutmon había usado.

-Así que no fui la única que lo oyó –dijo Nene un tanto adormilada.

-Nene –susurré su nombre mientras observaba que ella se sentaba al lado de Kiriha –oye Kiriha ¿a que te referías con que mencionaba su nombre dormido? –pregunte un poco desconcertado.

-Pues a eso: hay veces que nombras a Akari entre sueños –dijo Kiriha con su habitual tono de voz frio.

-¿Eh? –estaba más que asombrado, y sentí que mi cara se calentaba más.

-¡Es cierto! Yo también te he oído y recuerdo que un día se me ocurrió contestarte y me respondiste –dijo Nene sonriendo con picardia. Kiriha la miró de soslayo mientras fruncia levemente el ceño.

-¿Qué? ¿Y que dije? –pregunté inquieto.

-Pues…-comenzó Nene.

Flashback

Nene estaba sentada moviendo los leños de la fogata, todos estaban dormidos y a ella le había tocado cuidar la fogata esta noche: ¡vaya suerte que tenia! Ella era muy dormilona y sentía que los parpados se le cerraban del cansancio. Entonces volteó a ver a Kiriha que no estaba muy lejos de ella, se le quedo viendo un momento _"parece un ángel durmiendo"_ pensó _"tan lindo y dulce…¡espera! ¿¡que estoy pensando!?" _pensó mientras se sonrojaba y apartaba su mirada del chico.

No muy lejos de ahí estaba durmiendo Taiki, el chico que había logrado cambiarla de una persona fría a una más amable y amistosa. Le debía mucho a ese chico y lo apreciaba como si fuera su propio hermano. Taiki estaba un tanto inquieto y esto intrigo a Nene quien cuidadosamente dejo en el suelo la rama con la que movía la fogata y se acerco a su amigo lentamente.

-A…Akari… -balbuceó Taiki entre sueños.

-¿Ah? –susurró Nene "_parece estar soñando con ella…"_ pensó inclinando ligeramente la cabeza.

-A…Akari…-volvió a decir el chico.

Nene lo observo con detenimiento y vio que tenía un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas _"¿Estará enfermo?…"_ se pregunto mentalmente _"¿qué pasara si…?"_ comenzó a pensar mientras acercaba su boca al oído del chico.

-Si…Taiki –susurró Nene en su oído tratando de imitar la voz de su amiga con una pequeña sonrisa.

-A…Akari…te…te amo… -volvió a balbucear Taiki.

_"¡Guao! En verdad cree que Akari le está hablando…entonces…" _pensó Nene sonriendo.

-…Akari…no…no me abandones… -continuo Taiki.

-No te preocupes jamás lo hare…- respondió Nene muy divertida "Ay Taiki, si que estas enamorado…" pensó burlonamente Nene.

-Gracias…- balbuceo Taiki mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

Fin del Flashback.

Normal POV

-Y eso fue lo que me dijiste -dijo Nene divertida al ver la expresión en blanco de Taiki.

-Yo…yo…¿enserio dije eso? –Taiki se las arreglo para preguntar a Nene si era verdad, pues no lo creía del todo.

Nene asintió y en ese momento Taiki se puso más rojo que un tomate.

-¡Vaya! Entonces estas enamorado de Akari… -dijo Kiriha con un tono de burla

-E…enamorado… -balbuceó Taiki pensativo, de repente la imagen de su amiga Akari sonriendo con un ligero sonrojo apareció en su mente –¡Ay, no! ¿¡en que demonios estoy pensando…!? –gritó Taiki avergonzado y frustrado a la vez, entonces aquella imagen fue sustituida por cuando Akari lo estaba besando y agacho la cabeza aún más avergonzado –Ah –gruñó el chico –creo que si estoy enamorado…-admitió Taiki sonrojado a más no poder.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno ay esta espero que les haya gustado a y no olviden dejar reviews<strong>

**Un fanfic, que me vine inspirando en un cerro, y no se que tiene que ver un cerro con la historia, pero, francamente no me importa xD**

**Nos leemos luego ;D**


	2. La carta

**Aqui esta el segundo capitulo espero que les guste ;)**

**Digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen pero esta historia si que si una idea mia **

**por cierto dejen reviews me gusta conocer su opinion**

* * *

><p>En el capitulo anterior<p>

_-¡Vaya! Entonces estas enamorado de Akari… -dijo Kiriha con un tono de burla_

_-E…enamorado… -balbuceó Taiki pensativo, de repente la imagen de su amiga Akari sonriendo con un ligero sonrojo apareció en su mente –¡Ay, no! ¿¡en que demonios estoy pensando…!? –gritó Taiki avergonzado y frustrado a la vez, entonces aquella imagen fue sustituida por cuando Akari lo estaba besando y agacho la cabeza aún más avergonzado –Ah –gruñó el chico –creo que si estoy enamorado…-admitió Taiki sonrojado a más no poder._

* * *

><p>-Pues yo si estoy segura –dijo Nene burlándose de Taiki y es que no podía evitarlo, era muy poco común verlo avergonzado y, más aún, frustrado. Además para rematar: ¡todo eso por una chica!<p>

¡Vaya que esto sí que era algo digno de contar a sus nietos!

-¿Y ahora que planeas hacer romeo? –dijo Kiriha igual burlándose de Taiki.

-Sus burlas no me ayudan mucho –farfulló Taiki reprimido, ocultando su cara entre sus manos.

-¿Y quien dijo que trataba de ayudarte? –dijo Kiriha con indiferencia.

-Kiriha –llamó Nene, cual madre a su hijo cuando le reprocha algo que no esta haciendo bien –lo siento Taiki, debes comprender que nos es muy inusual verte actuar de esa forma –dijo Nene como a modo de disculpa.

-¡Ves! ¡Te dije que actuabas raro! –exclamó Shoutmon de la nada, estando verdaderamente feliz de que no fueran sólo ideas suyas que demostraran que se estaba volviendo paranoico.

-Si, si, eso ya lo sé –dijo Taiki cansado de que le dijeran una y otra vez lo mismo.

-Entonces ¿vas a leer o no la carta? –preguntó Kiriha, por primera vez, con cierta curiosidad.

-No estoy muy seguro… –admitió Taiki avergonzado, volviendose a sentir idiota de lo nervioso que estaba pues: ¡Sólo era un carta!

-Vamos Taiki solo es una nota –dijo Nene.

¡Exacto! ¡Justamente eso! ¿Por qué no podia abrirla nada más y ya?

-Eh… puede que tengas razón –habló Taiki dudoso –¡está bien! la leeré –dijo más seguro que antes.

(Carta de Akari)

_Taiki:_

_Bueno Taiki espero que puedas encontrar esta carta, lo que te quiero decir con esta primero que nada es que tu y yo hemos sido amigos por mucho tiempo pero de alguna manera y poco a poco me di cuenta de que me había enamorado de ti… Ahora, en cuanto al beso, quisiera que me perdonaras por haberlo hecho: ¡es que no se me ocurrió otra forma de expresarte mis sentimientos! Sin embargo a pesar de esto, sean cuales sean tus sentimientos, desearía que nada cambiara entre nosotros porque la verdad no me permitiría perder a tan valioso amigo como tú._

_La segunda cosa que te tenía que decir es que… no se cuanto tiempo haya pasado en el digimundo pero en 1 semana mi familia y yo nos mudaremos, perdón por no habértelo dicho antes…_

_Atte. Akari_

Mientras tanto en el mundo humano.

-Oye Akari ¿cuánto tiempo crees que haya pasado en el digimundo? –preguntó Zenjiro.

-Zenjiro, hace 5 minutos me preguntaste lo mismo –respondió un tanto fastidiada por aquello.

-Lo siento. Es que me da curiosidad eso de que aunque pasamos meses en el digimundo aquí paso menos de un día –habló algo intimidado por la mirada fastidiada de su amiga.

-Si, a mí también me parece extraño… –dijo Akari pensando –han pasado 3 horas desde que se fue –dijo algo triste.

Zenjiro notó aquello y su mirada mostró cierta preocupación por Akqri -No te preocupes él ha de estar más que bien –dijo Zenjiro con tono un jobial que buscaba animar a la chica.

-¡Eso lo tengo muy claro! ¡Taiki puede cuidarse por sí mismo! –Akari sonrió en un agradecimiento mudo.

Zenjiro le regresó la sonrisa antes de volver su vista al frente.

-¿Crees que podamos volver al digimundo? –preguntó Zenjiro.

-No lo se… pero la verdad es que extraño a Cutemon –dijo Akari nostálgica.

Volviendo al digimundo.

-Eh… ¿Taiki? –preguntó algo temeroso Shoutmon –oigan me está dando miedo que no responda –se dirigió a Kiriha y Nene.

-A mi también –dijo Nene preocupada.

-Pues a mí no…

Si. Ese había sido Kiriha.

-¡Kiriha! ¿puedes dejar de hacer ese tipo de comentarios y…? –comenzó Nene algo enojada por la actitud de Kiriha. Pero al final sólo suspiro cansada –olvídalo –se resignó.

Kirihala miró de soslayo, notando como Nene volvia su atención a Taiki y no pudo evitar que una maraña de emociones en su interior provocaran el despertar de un monstruo que le hizo fruncir el ceño.

-¿Por qué te importa tanto de todas formas? –preguntó Kiriha con algo de brusquedad. Estaba enojado…celoso.

-¿¡Cómo que "porque me importa"!? ¡El es mi amigo! –exclamó Nene enojada.

-¡Uy! Y no decias lo mismo antes… -gruñó por lo bajo el rubio. Nene abrió los ojos sorprendida, recordando de pronto el pasado en el que solo le importaba una sola cosa: su hermano.

La castaña abrió la boca para decir algo, sin embargo Shoutmon con impaciancia se volvió a ellos de inmediato:

-¡Oigan! ¡Ustedes dos cálmense! Las peleas no ayudan en nada –habló Shoutmon con tono autoritario.

-Tienes razón Shoutmon, lo siento –dijo Nene un poco más tranquila pero avergonzada –¿Kiriha no tienes algo que decir…? –preguntó dirigiendo una mirada severa al chico, nuevamente, con aquel tono de madre regañona.

-No.

¡Qué curioso! Ahora el interpretaba el papel de niño terco y caprichudo.

-Kiriha –volvió a nombrarlo la chica mientras un aura asesina se dibujaba a su alrededor indicando que estaba enojada.

-¡Que! –soltó bruscamente mientras su mirada se posaba en la chica y al ver esa aura, trago saliva –perdón –dijo rápidamente y de mala gana, pero al parecer esa actitud no le agrado a Nene.

-¡Pareces niño chiquito! –gruñó fastidiada Nene cruzándose de brazos, tratando de calmar su ira.

-Y tu una manipuladora –respondió Kiriha algo irritado.

Nene se sorprendió por la respuesta, ya que no se esperaba alguna, y frunció el ceño –Engreído –lo retó con la mirada.

Kiriha le devolvió la mirada –Mandona.

-Tonto.

-Conveneciera.

-¡Egocentrico!

-¡Ja! Tu lo eres más…

-¡Eres un…!

-¡Ya cállense! –gritó Shoutmon enojado. Ambos miraron a Shoutmon luego se dirigieron una mirada de odio y se voltearon al lado contrario de donde estaba el otro.

_"¿¡Qué le pasa a Kiriha!? ¿por qué es tan grosero? yo no soy manipuladora o ¿sí? bueno a veces lo mando… ¡pero es él quien me hace caso! ¿no?"_ la mirada enojada de Nene de pronto se transformo en una mueca de tristeza _"…pero ahora me siento mal" _pensó Nene entristecida.

_"¿Quién se cree que es para decirme engreído?… bueno, yo le dije manipuladora, pero es la verdad siempre anda queriendo manipularme y yo de tonto voy y le hago caso… aún así: no me agrado que me dijera engreído"_ pensó aun enojado Kiriha.

-Qué raro… aún con mi grito no despierta de su trance –dijo Shoutmon pasando su mano enfrente de Taiki para ver si reaccionaba.

-¿Ah?- soltó Nene acordándose de Taiki –oye Mervamon puedes ayudarme con algo –preguntó a su cross loader.

Mervamon no respondió seguía durmiendo pacíficamente.

-¡Mervamon! ¡despierta! –exclamó mientras agitaba el cross loader.

-¿¡Ah!?...si claro, dime ¿que… –comenzó pero fue interrumpida por un bostezo -… pasa? –terminó de decir algo adormilada.

-Pues veras, me desperté por el grito de Shoutmon, vine a ver que pasaba y Taiki dijo que tenía una carta de Akari pero que le daban nervios leerla entonces lo convencimos para que la leyera –explicó Nene.

-Ah ¿sí? ¿y que con eso? –preguntó medio dormida.

-Es que desde hace un momento que no reacciona –dijo Nene señalando a Taiki.

-¡Ah! ¿No crees que deberías leer lo que dice la carta? Tal vez eso ayude –dijo Mervamon.

-¡Oye sí! Tal vez eso explique por que Taiki está paralizado, gracias Mervamon -Nene sonrio agradecida.

–Si, de nada, tu sabes que estoy aquí para ayudarte –dijo bostezando de nuevo -a todo esto ¿quien es Akari? –pregunto frunciendo el ceño, repentinamente confundida.

-A es una amiga que hace tiempo también estuvo en el digimundo –dijo Nene sonriendo burlonamente por que Mervamon estaba medio dormida.

Entonces Nene tomo la nota y la leyó en su mente. Sus ojos se ampliaron de sorpresa al leer el contenido de esta.

-Bueno, creo saber porque Taiki entro en trance... -dijo Nene triste _"pobre debe de estar destrozado por que Akari se vaya"_ pensó mirando a Taiki compadeciéndolo _"al menos ya sabe que es correspondido"_ pensó tratando de ver lo positivo de la situación.

* * *

><p><strong>Y ahi esta disculpen por haber suprimido esta parte de la historia pero no estaba muy convencida de ella sin embargo viendo que varios me han dicho que la continue pues aqui la puse, ademas ya termine de ver la serie completa asi que ahora si me puedo inspirar :D<strong>

**;D sin mas que decir me despido**

**Sayonara**


	3. Despues de la batalla

**Bien aqui esta se que habia dicho antes que mi inspiracion volvio pero tan rapido como llego se fue, se esfumo, se vaporizo... y creo que lo hizo para no volver jamas _ _**U

**pero bueno aqui traigo el siguiente cap espero no desepcionarlos tanto **

* * *

><p>Akari POV<p>

Mire a Taiki preocupada, quien estaba a punto de introducirse al interior de la piedra oscura, quería ir con el sin embargo no podía teniendo en mente el momento en que lo bese, que precisamente fue ayer, y, además, a pesar de no estar segura, todavía quedaba la posibilidad de que ya hubiera leído la carta que le puse y eso me ponía de nervios.

-Quieres ir con el ¿no-kyu? –dijo el adorable digimon llamado Cutemon, el estando en mis brazos, me sonreía de una manera cálida, yo no pude hacer nada más que asentir y devolverle aquella sonrisa tan tierna –pues entonces vamos –dijo en un tono muy fuerte y a pesar de ello los demás no parecían haberse entarado de nuestro plan.

Mi mirada se volvió a Taiki preocupada y me perdí otra vez en mis pensamientos, pero estos se vieron abruptamente interrumpidos cuando escuche a Revolmon decir un "Iniciando conteo regresivo".

Mire de nueva cuenta a Cutemon, quien me regresó la mirada casi de inmediato y sin decir mas ambos asentimos sabiendo nuestro plan.

-3, 2, 1 –los chicos daban la cuenta hacia atrás.

-Taiki –lo llame mientras corría.

-0

-¡Akari! –exclamó Taiki al momento en que me pegue a él. Entonces ambos fuimos lanzados. -Akari ¿Por qué? –preguntó mientras ambos estábamos en el aire.

-¿Por qué no podía ignorarte sabiendo que iras tu solo? –dije haciendo obvia mi preocupación por el.

-Yo tampoco puedo ignorarte-kyu –dijo Cutemon con una gran sonrisa.

-Ok, sostente fuerte –dijo Taiki mientras me sonreía.

Yo hice un sonido de afirmación, pero de lo que al parecer no se dio cuenta fue que me estaba abrazando, haciendo que me sonrojara levemente al darme cuenta de ello.

-Bien, vamos –dijo Omegamon y el poder de las digi memories hizo que nos envolviera una luz brillante.

Me agarre de la camiseta de Taiki ya que no podía abrazarlo debido a que mis brazos estaban ocupados por Cutemon. Recargue ligeramente mi cabeza en su hombro.

-Sabes…yo no me refería a eso –susurró Taiki con su boca muy cerca de mi oído, y me estremecí ligeramente, en parte porque podía sentir su cálido aliento, pero también por que aquellas palabras, tan suavemente como venían, estaban cargadas de un enorme sentimiento de melancolía.

De ahí en más, cuando llegamos al centro de la piedra oscura, no me volvió a dirigir directamente la palabra.

-Normal POV-

Los 6 chicos que alguna vez estuvieron en el digimundo se hallaban sentados en el césped, cerca del campo donde antes habían tenido su última batalla contra el ejercito bagura. Taiki, Nene, Kiriha y Yuu estaban relatando lo que había sucedido en lo que parecieron segundos en el mundo humano a Akari y Zenjiro, claro, a petición de este último.

-Taiki…puedo hablar contigo –pidió tímidamente Akari interrumpiendo abruptamente la conversación que sostenía el grupo, con un leve rosado adornando sus mejillas.

En ese momento Kiriha y Nene intercambiaron una mirada cómplice al recordar aquella charla bajo la luna que habían sostenido con su amigo de gogles. Por otro lado tanto Yuu, que apenas acababa de conocer a Akari, como Zenjiro, que era un completo despistado y jamás se había enterado de la profundidad de la relación entre la peli roja y su rival, se confundieron ante la petición de la chica.

Y mirando la reacción de Taiki, quien al notar la mirada cómplice que le mandaba Nene y la mirada burlona de Kiriha no pudo evitar sonrojarse – ¿ah? Si claro –dijo Taiki tratando de hacer desaparecer aquel sonrojo.

Entonces ambos se alejaron del grupo bajo la atenta mirada de los demás.

-Hacen linda pareja –dijo Nene sonriendo complacida –¿no lo crees Kiriha? –le pregunto al rubio mirándolo de reojo.

-El amor es sincero así que concuerdo contigo –dijo Kiriha mientras se cruzaba de brazos y cerraba los ojos con una sonrisa cálida, sorprendiendo un poco a Zenjiro

-¡Vaya! Enserio que el chico frio que conocí desapareció –dijo Zenjiro no pudiendo ocultar su asombro, ya que a pesar de ya haber oído el relato de lo que había sucedido con Deckerdramon aun no lo podía creer.

-Si ahora es más sentible –dijo Nene soltando una pequeña risa al aire.

Ante este último comentario Kiriha no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-Kiriha-san ¿le puedo preguntar algo? –dijo Yuu de pronto.

Kiriha algo confundido por aquella petición asintió levemente, Yuu sonrió ligeramente se acerco al rubio y con una mano cubriendo su boca le susurro al oído la pregunta que llevaba rato de querer hacerla.

-¿¡Cómo!? –el rubio sintió sus mejillas arder nuevamente, mientras miraba un poco sorprendido al peli naranja por su astucia.

Yuu no pudo reprimir una carcajada, había esperado muchas reacciones, menos esa, claro.

-A ver niño ¿¡como…!? Digo ¿¡qué quisiste decir con eso!? –interrogó Kiriha algo enfadado al ver como el menor no paraba de burlarse de el.

-¿Enserio quieres que repita esa pregunta en frente de m-? –comenzó Yuu pero antes de poder terminar la oración Kiriha le tapo la boca y luego lo arrastro, literalmente, lejos del par de castaños que miraban algo expectantes la situación.

-¿Qué acabo de pasar aquí? –preguntó Nene confundida al único del grupo que quedaba con ella.

Zenjiro se encogió de hombros junto a un vacio "no se".

* * *

><p><strong>siii me he dado cuenta de que yo no tengo la culpa fueron los malditos profesores que no me dejan descansar de sus tareas es mas ya ni he podido dormir bien y ahora tengo que drogarme para ver elefantitos rosas y luego caer dormida jaja no como creen yo jamas haria eso<strong>

**Bueno lo corte ahi para dejar en suspenso y para lo siguiente tenemos unas preguntas que se responderan en el siguente cap**

**¿que pasara con Taiki y Akari? ¿que quiso decir Taiki cuando fueron lanzados al centro de la piedra oscura? ¿se daran su segundo beso? ¿akari se ira o no?**

**¡¿que le pregunto Yu a Kiriha? (creo que es mas que obvio) ¿lograra Yu hacer que kiriha confise sus sentimientos verdaderos? ¿Yu se volvera sobreprotector?(no se que tiene que ver esta pregunta pero...)**

**¿Zenjiro dejara de ser tan despistado? ¿Algun dia se conseguira una novia?**

**Y bueno eso es todo sin mas que decir me despido**

**Sayonara ****;D**


	4. La verdad al descubierto

**Y aquí esta el cuarto capitulo, bien se que me tarde, en serio que lamento la tardanza pero últimamente mi imaginación se ha ido de vacaciones y lamentablemente no me dejo el numero del hotel en el que se hospeda. ¬¬**

****Y recuerden que por mas que todos lo deseemos Ni Digimon, Ni sus personajes me pertenecen (pero esta historia si que si)****

* * *

><p>Por otro lado, con el castaño y la peli roja:<p>

Ambos caminaban sin dirección fija alejándose de los demás sin saber exactamente que hacer o decir.

Taiki entonces carraspeó un poco para llamar la atención de su amiga y esta le vio de inmediato intrigada —Amm… y ¿Qué…querías decirme?...Akari —preguntó Taiki evitando en todo momento el contacto visual.

—¿Qué quisiste decir? —soltó Akari después de un momento mirándolo fijamente.

—¿Ah? —Taiki de inmediato volvió su vista a la chica, mostrando, claramente, su desconcierto y pidiendo una explicación.

—Durante la batalla —y mientras decía esto agachó la cabeza con tristeza en su voz —cuando fuimos lanzados a la piedra oscura —dijo una vez mas y entonces Taiki recordó lo que había dicho y su comportamiento después de ello.

—Tú sabes perfectamente lo que quise decir —dijo Taiki mientras evitaba mirar a la pelirroja de nuevo, pero esta vez su voz era fría, casi sin sentimientos y digo casi porque a pesar de eso en su voz se notaba un dejo de impotencia y tristeza.

Akari le miro sorprendida, ya que conociendo al castaño, ella sabía que el casi nunca usaba ese tono de voz y un vuelco en el corazón le hizo darse cuenta de la tristeza que le provocaba que fuera ella la razón de ese tono.

—¿Cómo está eso de que te vas? —preguntó Taiki, y junto a sus palabras, sus puños se cerraron conteniendo la furia.

Akari no supo como contestar y solo se quedo callada evitando la mirada de Taiki

—¿No piensas decir algo? —preguntó Taiki con voz más calmada, viendo a Akari, quien comenzó a temblar ligeramente mientras las lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos, Taiki al darse cuenta de esto se sintió culpable y se acerco con paso lento a Akari.

—Y-yo…—Akari de inmediato lo abrazo, sorprendiendo un poco al castaño haciendo que se sonrojara ligeramente —lo siento…Taiki.

Taiki simplemente le devolvió el abrazo y dejo que ella se desahogara en su hombro.

—Es que Taiki…yo…no quiero irme…no quiero que me separen de ti —Akari siguió sollozando en su hombro.

—Akari…vamos Akari, no llores…no me gusta verte llorar— Taiki solo le acariciaba la espalda tratando de tranquilizarla.

Cuando Akari por fin dejo de sollozar Taiki la separo un poco de sí para poder verla mejor, ella aun miraba al suelo sin atreverse a mirarlo directamente, Taiki entonces con su mano derecha la tomo de la barbilla para hacer que lo mirara y con su otra mano se dedico a secarle los restos las lagrimas que habían empapado su cara.

—Vamos Akari, las lagrimas no van contigo así que no llores más por favor —dijo con voz dulce —me gustas más cuando sonríes…y… —hasta ahora el chico se había dedicado a acariciarle las mejilla mientras observaba, sin poder evitarlo, sus labios; redirigió su vista a los ojos que lo miraban atentamente, sonriendo dulcemente al darse cuenta del sonrojo de su amiga —sobre lo de tu carta… el sentimiento es mutuo… —dijo y poso suavemente sus labios en los de la menor, haciendo que esta se sobresaltara un poco y abriera más los ojos.

A pasar de su sorpresa finalmente cerró sus ojos después de unos cuantos segundos correspondiendo el beso, y rodando con sus brazos el cuello de Taiki.

—Taiki —murmuró Akari cuando se hubieron separado.

—Te amo —dijo Taiki mirándola con ternura.

—Y yo a ti —respondió.

Por otra parte con Kiriha y Yuu.

—Mocoso nunca vuelvas a repetir aquello —amenazó Kiriha.

—Pero si solo te hice una simple pregunta —dijo Yuu inocentemente.

—Si como no —dijo con sarcasmo sabiendo que el chico había tenido una doble intención al hacerla —de todas formas, con respecto a la pregunta la respuesta es no.

—¡Oh! ¡y yo que pensé que eras más valiente! —dijo Yuu mientras fingía decepción y luego miro de reojo a Kiriha.

—¿Qué quisiste decir con eso? —dijo mientras a su alrededor se pintaban llamas indicando su furia interna.

—No nada —dijo mirando a otra parte con una supuesta indiferencia.

Entonces Kiriha lo tomo por el cuello de la camisa alzándolo para quedar a su misma altura.

—Mira Yuu podemos hacer esto por las buenas o por las malas, así que: ¡DEJA DE FINGIR QUE NO SABES NADA! —dijo el rubio muy, muy pero muy enojado.

—Sereno moreno, mira yo solo lo digo porque estoy más que seguro de que le estas echando los perros a mi hermana —dijo Yuu mientras se esforzaba por hacer que lo bajara.

—¡Eso no es cierto! —exclamó Kiriha mientras lo soltaba abruptamente con un tremendo sonrojo cubriendo su mejillas.

—¿Ah no? Y entonces: ¿por qué te sonrojaste cuando te hice aquella pregunta? —dijo sobándose el trasero por el golpe que se había dado al caer.

—P-por qué…me…tomo desprevenido —dijo Kiriha un tanto dudoso ya que no sabía que responder.

—Si claro —Yuu rodó los ojos empleando un tono sarcástico —Como tú has dicho antes no soy tonto así que no creas que no me he dado cuenta de cómo la miras —respondió poniéndose en pie de un salto —además no tienes de que preocuparte, no soy hermano celoso y debo admitir que no me desagradaría tenerte como cuñado, así que: ¿qué me dices? ¿quieres que te ayude a conquistar a mi hermana? —dijo mientras le extendía la mano en forma de trato.

—¿Ah? —Kiriha se puso a meditarlo y después de un rato —está bien —dijo estrechando la mano del menor.

Ambos mantuvieron una pelea de miradas por un instante y después de un momento Yuu sonrió.

—Bien, solo espero que no la lastimes —amenazó Yuu.

—Eso ni siquiera lo pienses —dijo Kiriha casi ofendido por la sola amenaza.

* * *

><p><strong>Bien se que no es la mejor forma de volver a la acción con este fic pero bueno aquí esta la continuación algo corta pero aquí esta espero no haber los decepcionado.<strong>

**Se aceptan criticas, comentarios, buenos deseos, amenazas, tomatazos, etc. solo dejen un review con su opinión sobre el cap**

**Sin mas que decir me despido**

**Sayonara ;D**


	5. No entiendo a los humanos

**Una de la primeras personas en escribirme un review me pidió que hiciera una parte donde la pareja de Shoutmon y Lunamon estuviera, se que no es gran cosa lo que escribí pero algo es mejor que nada asi que**

**Esto es para ti ninguno.**

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en el digimundo.<p>

-Los humanos son raros –expresó Shoutmon estando hablando con Lunamon.

-Mmm…no lo creo, tal vez solo sea que no los comprendemos bien –dijo Lunamon mientras miraba el suelo, algo nerviosa ya que estaba hablando con su héroe.

Shoutmon suspiró –pero mira, no entiendo porque hacen tanto escándalo por un simple beso –dijo un tanto frustrado.

-Vamos no seas insensible –lo reprendió Lunamon.

-Pero es que: ¡No lo entiendo! ¡Es simplemente un beso! –exclamó Shoutmon haciendo casi un berrinche digno de un niño mimado.

-Lo dices porque nunca has besado a nadie –dijo Lunamon entre dientes, desviando la mirada con algo de enojo.

-Claro que no y el que besara a alguien no cambiaría las cosas –dijo Shoutmon con su orgullo herido.

-Claro que si –dijo Lunamon mirándolo enojada.

-Que no –dijo Shoutmon retándola con la mirada, manteniendo su orgullo en todo momento.

-Si –continuo Lunamon devolviéndole la mirada retadora.

-No.

-Si.

-No.

-Si.

Entonces Shoutmon tomo a la digimon por la cintura, quien lo miro extrañada ante tal acción.

-Te digo que no, y es más, vamos a comprobarlo –respondió Shoutmon, antes de que Lunamon pudiera decir algo, junto sus labios con los de la digimon.

Lunamon se sonrojo enormemente mientras sus ojos se abrían de par en par, más después de unos segundos correspondió el beso.

Shoutmon por otra parte se sintió extraño, como si miles de descargas eléctricas recorrieran su cuerpo, mas no en la forma dolorosa, si no que de una forma placentera, causándole un cosquilleo en su estomago.

Cuando por fin se separaron, se quedaron viendo fijamente a los ojos.

-¡V-ves! N-no paso n-nada –dijo Shoutmon al tiempo que soltaba a Lunamon mientras desviaba su mirada sintiendo un calor apoderarse de sus mejillas.

Lunamon por otro lado se limitó a callar, dejando que un incomodo silencio se creara alrededor de ambos digimon.

* * *

><p><strong>Una pequeña parte para los amantes de esta pareja jaja<strong>

**Ven como si acepto las sugerencias de mi publico xD**

**Ok hay algo mal conmigo desde cuando soy tan egocéntrica ahhh no importa es bueno quererse a uno mismo.**

**Sin mas que decir me despido, (se aceptan sugerencias sobre que pasara en el siguiente cap jaja si le hice caso a ninguno creo q podre hacerle caso a cualquiera xD)**

**Sayonara ;)**


	6. El misterioso plan de Yuu

**Saben lo terrible que es decepcionarse a uno mismo, ¿saben lo terrible que es decepcionarse a uno mismo?.**

**¿No? pues que bien por que no saben el dolor que siente ahorita mismo (ok, dramatico)**

**Jeje sin mas que decir los dejo con su lectura _ _||| (estando en el rincón emo cultivando hongos)**

* * *

><p>Volviendo al mundo humano.<p>

Entre tanto, después de aquella conversación extraña que tuvo con el hermano menor de su amor platónico (que era así como había comenzado a llamarla ya que no creía tener oportunidad alguna con ella), Kiriha esperaba que Yuu se comportara de una manera insinuadora, mas sin embargo eso no paso.

La tarde había terminado sin que nada fuera de lo normal pasara, con la excepción de que al fin Taiki y Akari habían formalizado su relación y la habían anunciado alegremente a los chicos, aunque eso no le quita que se sonrojaran ante los comentarios burlescos que les arrojaban, sintiéndose ligeramente apenados.

En fin, todo iba normal hasta que a la hora de las despedidas fue el momento en que Yuu puso en marcha su plan.

—Bien chicos, nosotros ya nos vamos —dijo Taiki alzando la mano en forma de despedida.

—Es cierto —exclamo de pronto Nene como si acabara de acordarse de algo (lo cual era en parte cierto) —ahora que ya son oficialmente `novios´— dijo remarcando la última palabra con picardía logrando así que ambos se ruborizaran —¿qué planean hacer con eso de que Akari se va?—pregunto sonriendo aun con burla.

—Bueno —comenzó Akari —hemos decidido que primeramente tendríamos que hablar con mis padres.

—Y por eso voy a aprovechar ahora que voy a acompañarla a su casa —terminó de decir Taiki mientras pasaba su brazo derecho por los hombros de Akari.

—En ese caso les deseo mucha suerte —dijo Zenjiro sonriendo a sus amigos.

—Gracias —dijeron ambos al unisono, luego el chico se despidió y, recordando el mandado que le había encargado su madre, se retiro a una velocidad casi imposible de alcanzar para el ser humano.

La pareja comenzó a retirarse, siendo recordados, de pronto por la oscuridad del cielo, lo tarde que se hacía.

—Adiós Taiki-san, que le vaya bien con sus suegros —gritó Yuu siguiendo el ejemplo de su hermana haciéndole burla al mayor.

Taiki y Akari no pudieron evitar que una enorme gota de sudor les saliera.

—Parece que les gusta aprovecharse de nuestra inexperiencia— dijo Akari sonriendo nerviosamente.

Taiki rió —Es solo su manera de expresarnos su apoyo— dijo Taiki rascándose la nuca.

—Si tienes razón —dijo Akari sonriéndole —aunque no dejo de pensar que son unos aprovechados —volvió a decir.

—Eso no importa, además te vez muy linda sonrojada —dijo Taiki espontáneamente mirando de reojo a su novia.

Akari de inmediato sintió un calor apoderarse de sus mejillas.

El castaño le sonrió dulcemente al ver esa reacción que tanto le encantaba provocar en la chica.

Esta ultima carraspeó ligeramente, sabiendo que era observada por su novio soltó una risita nerviosa —ya tendremos oportunidad de vengarnos —dijo cambiando de tema.

Taiki pareció confundirse ante lo último.

Entonces la peli roja saco un pequeño papel de su bolsa, y se lo dio.

Con desconcierto lo tomo, desdobló y leyó:

_"Necesito su ayuda para poder lograr que Kiriha le confiese su amor a mi hermana, mañana aquí mismo a las 9 de la mañana les contare más acerca del plan._

_Yuu. "_

—Me la dio Yuu justo cuando volvimos con los demás, y me dijo que esta era para ambos —dijo Akari mientras la tomaba y la guardaba de nueva cuenta en su bolsa.

—Entonces, seremos algo así como casamenteros —dijo Taiki, mientras acercaba mas su rostro al de Akari.

—Si se podría decir que si—dijo Akari, dándose cuenta de su cercanía, se sonrojo mayormente —¿q-qué haces Taiki? —pregunto nerviosamente.

Volviendo con Yuu, Nene y Kiriha.

—Oye hermana, Kiriha me dijo algo sobre que quería ir al cine —dijo Yuu con inocencia fingida.

—¿Ah si? —dijo un confundido Kiriha, temiendo por lo que estuviera planeando el menor de los Amano.

—Pero dice que no le gusta ir solo —continuo Yuu ignorando al rubio —y me pregunto, si tú podías acompañarlo.

Nene miro instintivamente al rubio, quien la miraba detenidamente con sus mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas; se sonrojo y alterno miradas entre su hermano y Kiriha, Yuu la miraba con una sonrisa que dejaba ver menos de lo que quería decir.

—¿E-eso es cierto, Kiriha? —pregunto Nene no pudiendo evitar que su voz sonara tambaleante.

Kiriha fingió una tos, pensado que responder, para luego decir con voz apenas audible una afirmación.

Nene sonrió, y con todas las fuerzas del mundo, logro hacer que los nervios se le pasaran un momento —está bien, mañana a las 11 en punto aquí— dijo Nene —vamos Yuu, tenemos que irnos a casa —dijo tomando la mano del menor y despidiéndose con una sonrisa.

* * *

><p><strong>Los dejare en suspenso por que soy mala MUAJAJAJAJA (bien ya estoy mal, sabia que no era normal que la sopa de mi mama tuviera algo verde flotando y moviendose)<strong>

**Bueno en el proximo cap va a venir la charla de Taiki y Akari con los padres de esta ultima, pregunta, quieren ya el final feliz o los hacemos sufrir un poco mas ¿? **

**xD Y despues vendra la cita de Nene y Kiriha, con Yuu, Taiki y Akari haciendo de casamenteros jeje**

**Sin mas que decir me despido. **

**Sayonara ;D**


	7. Ultimo capitulo

**Listo, aquí esta la continuación, finalmente, lamento mucho lo de la tardanza, es que originalmente era solo de un capitulo y miren que termino con 7 jaja**

**Lo único que puedo decir en mi defenza es que lo hice con mucho cariño para ustedes n_n**

**Sin mas por decir los dejo con su lectura.**

* * *

><p>Un año después de lo ocurrido Taiki miraba con algo de nostalgia el lugar donde todo había comenzado y, lamentablemente, no terminado de la mejor manera…<p>

—Taiki— llamo una voz a su espalda, se volteo encontrándose con Nene, quien a su vez venia acompañada de un rubio—¿Qué tienes?— le pregunto preocupada.

—Nada…—dijo negando con la cabeza.

—Aun la extrañas ¿no?— pregunto Kiriha acercándose junto con la castaña.

Taiki soltó un suspiro, sabía que era inútil negarlo frente a ellos.

—B-bueno yo…—su voz salió mas temblorosa de lo que esperaba. —Si —dijo rendido con tono quedo.

El otro par se miraron con algo de tristeza, no les gustaba como había acabado todo…a ninguno le había gustado, mas sin embargo no era bueno exponer la tristeza que ellos sentían, que a pesar de ser grande, no podría ser comparada con la del castaño y eso era bien sabido por ambos.

—Hey…—llamo Nene al rubio para sacarlo de sus pensamientos —recuerdas que en este lugar tuvimos nuestra primera cita.

Kiriha capto lo que quería hacer ella —cierto, gracia a ustedes pudimos hacernos novios —dijo Kiriha al castaño con una sonrisa sincera.

—Ni lo menciones…—dijo Taiki también tratando de olvidarse del tema anterior, se rió ligeramente al recordar aquel día —no saben la de sartas que tuvimos que ingeniarnos para lograr que le revelaras tus verdaderos sentimientos—dijo riendo animosamente.

—¡Oye! Eso suena como si no hubiera podido hacerlo sin ustedes —dijo Kiriha fingiendo enojo.

—Y dime ¿donde está la mentira en ello? —dijo con burla Taiki aun sin parar su risa.

—¿Cómo que donde? está claro que YO no pedí su ayuda —dijo Kiriha mirando a otro lado con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

—Claro tu sueles ser tan orgulloso que ellos tuvieron que ofrecértela —dijo Nene burlonamente.

—Nene, se supone que tú deberías de estar de mi lado —dijo Kiriha aun con fingido enojo.

—Soy tu novia, pero no por ello significa que te dé la razón cuando no la tienes—dijo Nene sacándole la legua en un infantil puchero.

Entonces ambos comenzaron a discutir… y Taiki no pudo evitar reírse de ello, estas escenas eran muy típicas con la pareja pero siempre terminaban por arreglarse con un simple lo siento.

Y pensar que todo lo que habían hecho por unirlos había sido idea de Yuu… no por nada lo habían elegido para general del ejército Bagura.

Esos recuerdos aun estaban presentes en la memoria del castaño…y no hizo nada por impedir que estos se revivieran…

/Flashback/

Un rubio esperaba recargado en el tronco de un árbol tranquilamente al tiempo que el viento soplaba dándole en rostro _"bien, veamos, que sucederá hoy…" _el rubio estaba con un raro sentimiento de nerviosismo "_hoy saldré con Nene para poder declararle mis sentimientos"_ pensaba. —Es más fácil pensarlo que hacerlo —dijo a la nada, cerrando los ojos y dándose una palmada en la frente, dejando su mano recargada en esta.

—¿De que hablas? —le pregunto de pronto una voz.

El rubio abrió de golpe los ojos sobresaltado al oírla, al tiempo que reconocía casi de inmediato la voz y observaba a la dueña de esta.

—¿Kiriha? —volvió a preguntar cuando su compañero le miraba asombrado.

—Nene —pronuncio su nombre, mientras sentía como su corazón se aceleraba repentinamente.

—Hola —saludo la chica sonriendo amablemente al rubio.

—Hola —devolvió el saludo algo aturdido.

—¿Llego tarde?—pregunto Nene algo preocupada.

—Ah, no, creo que yo llegue temprano —dijo Kiriha avergonzándose un poco de lo anterior dicho, lo cierto es que llevaba ahí esperando 40 minutos, y bueno en realidad no fue su culpa ya que su reloj estaba adelantado.

—Ah —dijo Nene mientras suspiraba aliviada —así que, ¿que vamos a hacer? —inquirió curiosa.

Por otro lado tres sombras los observaban a lo lejos, hasta que vieron como la pareja tomaba camino rumbo al cine.

—Están comenzando a moverse —murmuró la sombra más pequeña.

—Eso ya lo sabemos Yuu, no estamos ciegos —comento otra de las sombras, teniendo su cabello más largo que el de las otras dos sombras y atado dos colitas.

—Tranquila Akari, solo estaba haciendo un simple comentario —le dijo la ultima sombra, mientras le tomaba la mano acariciándola con la suya.

—Tienes razón Taiki —murmuró la chica avergonzada —lo siento —se disculpo con el menor.

—No se preocupe Akari-san se por lo que están pasando —murmuro Yuu sonriéndole tranquilizador, para luego volver de inmediato la mirada a la pareja y alarmarse levemente: —¡Rápido, que se nos van!

Volviendo con la pareja.

Ambos estaban parados frente a la cartelera.

—Entonces ¿cuál quieres ver? —pregunto Kiriha a su acompañante.

—¿Ah? no lo sé ¿no se supone que ya tenias en mente ver una? —cuestionó Nene algo confundida.

—Sí, pero ya que te ofreciste a acompañarme, creo que lo más justo sería que eligieras la película —dijo el chico.

—En ese caso, que te parece si vemos esta —señaló una donde de las tantas que habían, sonriéndole el gesto que acababa de tener con ella.

—Supongo que está bien —dijo encogiéndose de hombros y fue a pagar las entradas al cine.

Momentos después el chico regreso con Nene.

—La hora de la entrada para la siguiente función es a las 12:00 —informó el rubio.

—Entonces tenemos como 40 minutos libres —pensó en voz alta Nene.

—Y si vamos por un helado —sugirió el chico.

—Pues claro —dijo Nene entusiasmada, pero tratando de ocultarlo, cosa que no funciono ya que el chico lo noto por que en sus ojos relucía un pequeño brillo de alegría.

—¿Te gusta el helado? —preguntó Kiriha aunque más parecía afirmación que nada, no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente, le agradaba ver a la chica feliz.

Nene asintió un poco sonrojada, ya que ella no solía mostrarse muy entusiasmada, o no por lo menos cuando estaba con Kiriha.

—Vamos, entonces…—dijo Kiriha encaminándose a la salida del cine.

La castaña asintió levemente, siguió al chico poniéndose a su lado, observando que él estaba muy distraído buscando el dichoso puesto de helados, lentamente y con cautela acerco su mano a la del chico, y sacando valentía de ni si quiera ella sabe dónde, la tomo para de inmediato fingir que no pasaba nada volteando la vista al frente, eso no evito que un pequeño sonrojo se asomara en sus mejillas.

Kiriha se sorprendió al sentir algo cálido tomando su mano, se volvió y noto que era la mano de la chica, sonrojándose de inmediato, observo el rostro de la que ahora era su cita, y ella estaba igual sonrojada levemente mirando a otro lado, sonrió tiernamente, antes de volver a dirigir su mirada al frente y continuar en la búsqueda del lugar.

Finalmente hallaron una heladería cerca de ahí y se adentraron sin más, no intercambiando palabra alguna, porque el simple hecho de estar tomados de la mano los ponía muy nerviosos.

En la entrada, permaneciendo ocultos tras unos arbustos que había por ahí…

—No creo que esto funcione Yuu —dijo Taiki, en esos momentos acomodándose una barba falsa y una peluca, ambas de color canoso imitando las de algún hombre de avanzada edad, la peluca le tapaba un poco los ojos y a la vez estos eran cubiertos por una pequeñas y redondas gafas negras, además de vestuario llevaba puestos, camisa y pantalones de vestir, siendo la camisa azul y los pantalones café, con unos zapatos bien lustrados negros, y la camisa bien fajada con todos los botones abotonados.

—¡Que si, terco! Va a funcionar, en estos momentos por los nervios están más ciegos que una… tortuga… ¿dentro de su caparazón?…o algo que este ciego, así que no notaran la diferencia, sino, aun tenemos el plan b —dijo Yuu ayudando a Akari a ponerse una peluca igual canosa, pero está más larga que la de Taiki llegándole un poco mas debajo de los hombros, usando unas gafas parecidas, un vestido largo floreado, zapatos de piso, y un chal a juego con el vestido, aparte de un collar de piedrecitas blancas. (No se describir vestuarios, el punto es que iban disfrazados como abuelitos).

—Bueno, no perdemos nada con intentarlo —dijo Akari sonriendo a Taiki —además ya nos comprometimos…por cierto Yuu, de donde sacaste estos disfraces —pregunto curiosa la chica.

—Tengo un amigo que sus padres tienen una tienda con buenos disfraces… me debía un favor, por eso se los pedí —dijo encogiéndose de hombros el chico.

—Estos disfraces son buenos, aunque la peluca me queda grande, siento que se me va a caer… y no nos vemos arrugados…—dijo Akari observándose a sí misma reflejada en un charco que habia por ahí.

—Por eso no creo que funcione —dijo Taiki mirándose también en el reflejo.

—Eso no importa, en realidad el plan b es como el plan a, así que ustedes vayan y hagan lo que les dije —dijo Yuu, por ultimo les dio unos guantes, y después los empujo a ambos fuera de los arbustos.

En ese momento, Nene y Kiriha que ya habían pedido sus helados, estaban sentados uno en frente del otro, y de pronto por la entrada aparecieron un par de ancianos, que tomaron asiento en la mesa de al lado…

—Mira querido, ya viste a esa joven pareja —dijo la ancianita tomando con su mano arrugada la mano de su esposo.

—Sí, me recuerdan a nosotros cuando éramos jóvenes—dijo el señor sonriéndole a la señora.

Claro que estando cerca de los chicos, tanto Nene como Kiriha se sonrojaron ante lo dicho por los señores. Los señores pidieron sus helados y después se volvieron a la pareja.

—Jovencita ¡Vaya! Tienes un novio bien guapo —le comento la señora a Nene, haciéndola sonrojar más.

—E-eh, n-no, señora se equivoca, e-el no es mi no-novio —dijo Nene amablemente, sonriendo nerviosa.

—¿Ah no? ¡Vaya! —rió un poco —lo lamento, pero es que no puedo evitar pensar que son una bonita pareja —dijo la señora sonriendo como si nada, cerro sus ojos un momento y luego los abrió —¿verdad que si, cariño?

—Estoy de acuerdo —dijo el señor viendo al chico —dime muchacho y entonces ¿por qué no le pides a esta jovencita que sea tu novia?

—Bu-bueno… es que…y-yo —Kiriha no sabía que responder, pero gracias al cielo la anciana le salvo interrumpiendo.

—Cómo me gustaría volver a esa época en la que cometíamos locuras —dijo la ancianita rememorando su juventud.

—Vamos cariño, nosotros ya tuvimos nuestro tiempo, ahora es el turno de ellos —dijo el señor señalándolos con la mano.

Después de recibir sus helados, los señores se alejaron de la heladería tranquilamente, dejando un silencio incomodo envolviendo el ambiente que rodeaba a Nene y Kiriha.

En ese momento aparecieron Taiki y Akari por la puerta. Nene y Kiriha les vieron extrañados, ya que sus disfraces coincidían con la ropa de los ancianitos que acababan de salir, se preguntaban que habían olvidado…aunque esos ancianitos se veían un poco diferentes…

—Mira cariño, el amor se ve que flota en el aire —dijo Akari fingiendo voz de ancianita, saliéndole un poco ronca.

—Si esta joven pareja se ve que disfruta de su amor —dijo Taiki igual saliéndole más grave que la del anciano que se acababa de ir.

—Tu novio es muy lindo jovencita —dijo burlonamente Akari, mientras se colgaba del brazo de Taiki, provocando que este casi se caiga

—N-no señora le a-acabo de decir que el no es mi no-novio —dijo Nene, mirando extrañada a la "anciana", pero luego le atribuyo aquello a la vejez.

—¿Ah sí?— se sorprendió Akari y sin querer su voz le salió normal, sorprendiendo a Nene ya que reconoció la voz, así que carraspeó. —Perdón, mi memoria ya no es lo que solía —dijo la chica imitando de nuevo otra voz sonriendo nerviosamente, ya que la chica le miraba intensamente, como analizándola.

—¿Akari? —pregunto dudosa una vez sintió que la reconocía.

—¿Eh? no se de que hablas jovencita —intervino Taiki, sonriendo igual nervioso.

—Espera…Taiki— Nene también pareció reconocerle, Kiriha miro en lo lejos como Yuu observaba todo.

"¿Este era su plan?" se pregunto mentalmente el chico sintiendo algo de vergüenza ajena.

Ambos chicos se pusieron más nerviosos, Akari dio un paso atrás sin esperarse lo que vendría a continuación…de pronto un niño entro corriendo a la heladería.

—Muévase anciana —gritó el niño empujando a Akari, al momento de recibir el empujón se resbalo por un poco de helado derretido que había en el suelo.

—¡Ah!— grito, y la peluca, tal como lo había dicho Akari se le cayó de la cabeza dejando su pelo rojizo al aire.

—Pero… ¿Qué hacen aquí ambos vestidos así?—pregunto Nene sorprendida de que en realidad hubiera acertado

—¿Ah?...—Taiki se rasco la nuca nerviosamente, mientras la barba se le caía de un lado quedando colgada de solo la oreja izquierda, rápidamente se agachó y le susurro a Akari —hora del plan b —se levanto de nuevo y tomo aire. —¡FUE IDEA DE YUU! —grito señalando a los arbustos donde se veía claramente al chico para de inmediato salir corriendo dejando una nube de polvo atrás.

—Eh… Taiki…—dijo Akari aun en el suelo, y de inmediato Taiki volvió.

—Oh, lo siento Akari— se disculpo le ayudo a levantarse y una vez ambos levantados…

—¡FUE SU IDEA! —gritaron al unisono señalando al peli naranja que ya se dirigía a donde estaba la pareja, y salieron corriendo de ahí dejando una nube de polvo tras de si.

—Vaya, no creí que corrieran tan rápido —dijo Yuu una vez llego con el par, riendo tontamente.

—Yuu —le llamo Nene enojada, poniendo sus manos en si cintura, esperando una buena explicación

—Ah…yo…tengo una buena explicación…—dijo Yuu, desviando su mirada ya que no le gustaba como su hermana le miraba enojado —…ah…—titubeo unos segundo, obviamente todo esto era una actuación parte del "plan b"—…¡A ÉL LE GUSTAS! Adiós —y salió corriendo igual que Taiki y Akari.

—…

Kiriha se sintió enrojecer, ¿pero que diablos había sido eso? Miro muy sonrojado a Nene, quien estaba en blanco, quieta, aun observando el lugar en donde habia estado su hermano…

De poco a poco, el rostro de Nene comenzó a sonrojarse, salió lentamente de la heladería, donde ya habían armado un total show, y los pocos espectadores miraban la escena aun intrigados…

—¿Ah? —Kiriha salió atrás de Nene, una vez fuera, observo que nene estaba quieta de espaldas a él — ¿Nene? —le llamo suavemente.

—E-eso…lo…lo que dijo Yuu…es…es verdad —pregunto un poco titubeante la chica aun sin verlo.

—¿Ah?...pues… —se sintió enrojecer mas, respiro profundamente, "es ahora o nunca" pensó —la verdad es que hoy pensaba decírtelo…así que…Nene, yo…estoy enamorado de ti… —dijo Kiriha acercándose mas a ella —tu… ¿estás enamorada de mi? —pregunto, y es que…eso era algo que necesitaba saber.

—Yo…—entonces, Nene se volteo, dejando ver que estaba igual o más sonrojada que Kiriha, un nudo se le hizo en la garganta… entonces hizo lo que cualquiera hubiera hecho estando en su lugar, aprovechando la corta distancia que había entre ambos, unió sus labios a los del rubio, cerrando sus ojos y luego enrollando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Kiriha…

El chico se sorprendió por la acción mas después de unos segundos rodeo la cintura de la chica, correspondiendo el beso, una vez se hubieron separado…

—También te amo —dijo Nene sonriendo tiernamente.

Kiriha le devolvió la sonrisa. Movió un poco su pie, sin darse cuenta de que piso una cuerda, y de pronto una jaula hecha de bambú les cayó encima a los dos.

De pronto se oyó una risa nerviosa muy conocida para ambos.

—¡YUU! —se oyó el grito de ambos.

/Fin Flashback/

Taiki rio ante el recuerdo, interrumpiendo la pelea de los dos chicos que le miraron extrañados pero a la vez felices de que su amigo se viera alegre.

—Aún no sé de donde rayos a Yuu le salió la idea de disfrazarnos de ancianos —dijo Taiki calmando su risa.

—Sabía que era mala idea dejarle ver esas comedias románticas —dijo Nene sonriendo sintiendo vergüenza ajena de su hermano, recargando sus codos en el barandal que rodeaba el lago.

—Pero deben admitir fue muy divertido —dijo Kiriha sonriendo normal recargándose de brazos cruzados en el barandal.

Ambos chicos asintieron estando de acuerdo.

—Akari —susurro al viento Taiki sintiéndose melancólico de nueva cuenta.

Nene y Kiriha alcanzaron a oír aquel susurro, intercambiaron miradas preocupadas, y después de suspirar de forma resignada, decidieron que era momento de irse.

—Taiki…eh…nosotros tenemos que…irnos —dijo Nene apenada un poco por tener que dejar a su amigo solo en un momento como este.

—Prometí a sus padres que la regresaría temprano a casa —dijo Kiriha sonriendo un poco nervioso, y es que los padres de Nene eran muy protectores con su hija.

—Entiendo…entonces, hasta luego—dijo Taiki asintiendo, poniendo como podía una leve sonrisa, aunque esta era claramente falsa.

Kiriha asintió.

—Cuídate ¿si? —agrego Nene.

Una sonrisa sincera apareció en el rostro de Taiki, sabía que ambos chicos se preocupaban por él.

—Claro.

Una vez la pareja se fue, Taiki se volvió al lago, observo con cuidado su reflejo… no había conseguido impedir que Akari se mudara, y finalmente, no le quedo más que despedirse, justamente ese día hacia un año que se había ido, que no tenía ni la mas mínima noticia de ella ya que no había conseguido comunicarse con ella… el porqué era un misterio…

—¿Disculpa?—de pronto una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos, era una voz que se le hacía familiar, así que volvió a ver a la joven en frente de si —estoy buscando a alguien, pero…no creo que me reconozca, y no sé si yo le reconozca en realidad…—le dijo sonriéndole tiernamente con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas.

Taiki se quedo callado un momento pero después de unos segundos, de volvió el gesto —te ayudo, dime ¿a quién buscas? —pregunto acercándose a ella.

—Oh, bueno…—comenzó la chica, se acerco mas a Taiki y le rodeo con sus brazos el cuello y el chico en respuesta la agarro de la cintura —…no sé si lo conozcas—rio un poco acercando su rostro al de Taiki —…vengo buscando a mi novio.

—Ah ¿sí? —pregunto juguetonamente, de igual manera acerco su rostro al de la chica, dejando así sus labios muy cerca de los de la chica, esta asintió levemente —¿y como se llama tu novio?

—Kudo Taiki—susurro sobre los labios del chico, para luego hacer un suave rose con sus labios —dime…lo conoces —pregunto riendo suavemente.

—Entonces tú debes ser Akari —pregunto sin borrar esa dulce sonrisa.

—Si… ¿conoces a Taiki?—insistió la chica alejándose un poco.

—Estás hablando con el…—dijo acercándose a la chica — Hinomoto Akari— y selló esto con un tierno beso.

* * *

><p><strong>Y que tal, ya hasta aqui se termino, esto ya lo tendre en mi lista de completos, asi que no esperan mas conti jeje<strong>

**Espero que haya sido de su agrado, en realidad, no supe como fue que me quedo asi, pero finalmente lo acabe, asi que agradezco mucho a aquellos que me dejaron review a: Ninguno, digimon4ever, Eliana, hika-chan, anahi sanchez villanueva, a mi tocaya Hiromi-chan que me escribieron reviews a pesar de no tener cuenta, se los agradezco mucho, xXVioletMoonXx, jaruna-chan, akariharukaze12, Hikari Takeda, silversoul134, Mere Mitsuky Taiyoukay, digimonfan4ever101, Azusa-Hawako mi memoria es muy rara, asi que no recuerdo si les respondi a todos sus reviews o no, si no creo que les di a algunos una doble respuesta jeje**

**Sin mas que decir, esperando sus reviews, y no haberlos desepcionado, ya que creo que muchos esperaba que fuera mas lago, a mi solo me queda decir:**

**Sayonnara ;D**


End file.
